A nobody In A Land Ruled By Somebody's
by TheSpazChik
Summary: Sillouett's daughter returns to New York for the first time since her Mother's murder and comes to find The Watchmen in need. Will she follow in her mother's footsteps and help them or will she ignore the world as it ignores her?-set during Movie-
1. Chapter 1

**This is something I actually enjoye writing. I hope you like it. I only own Matilda. And any weird errors are the result of autocorrect. Please don't bitch about it.**

* * *

><p>This world will always be a battlefield between someone and another. Most people accept it and many don't. Life is meant to be lived, and enjoyed. It is meant to be the beautiful lie that leads to the ugly truth that is death. The many that don't see life that way are the broken and tainted souls of the world's discarded toys. They see that with good there will always be evil. However, they see their path paved by their determination to right their wrongs by seeking out the pain givers.<p>

Pimps, hookers, drug dealers, Mafioso's getting caught with 20 kilos and then getting out on bail the same damn day. They punish a world where the most random person walking down the street could be the bringer of your end, how will the Watchmen bring us from our self induced hell?

That's the million dollar question though, right? Won't the Watchmen save us? Look at the MinuteMen. Didn't they succeed? No. The few people who dressed up and saved our asses a million times were the ones we rebelled against, murdered, drove insane, and forced their masks to be illegal. Now we are left to wallow in our self pity in this piece of shit, half assed, day dream we call life. In a society that we butchered and threw back into our protector's faces.

So, if you asked me."Do you think the Watchmen will save us?" I will reply.

"No."

My name is Matilda, but everyone calls me "Tilly," and that is my opinion of our situation. It all comes down to us...and we are so fucking doomed.

I just moved back here to New York and I already wish I didn't. It brings back bad memories. My mother was murdered here for what some would call an indecent lifestyle. When her after her husband left, her interests moved towards the fairer sex. I always loved and accepted her.

To Society, she was the deadly Silhouette. Someone I admired and aspired to make proud by becoming a vigilante as well. But I was little, and naive. When I was with her, I didn't need a father, I had a mother, and that was enough for got me out just in time for things to get bad. I stayed with my aunt who ended up raising me.

So here I'am. Grown, I got a job, no friends, I live alone, and I am perfectly happy with it that way.

I'm not a non sociable hermit-type person, I don't lock myself away and cower from the world. I just haven't met the right person I can trust yet. Call me picky, insensitive, or just plain bitchy but excuse me for wanting trustworthy people in my life. I'm not just gonna settle because of their money, good looks, or social status. Im a nobody in a land ruled by somebodys, and I couldn't care less.

That's what kept swimming around in my mind as I stared through the foggy window at the pouring rain. I looked back at the news paper in my hand. The man I only knew as "Eddy" in my younger years had been murdered.

I closed my eyes and leaned against the glass, sitting on the wide window seal. Somebody had secretly killed The Comedian, and it wasn't funny at all. Not one bit.


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all Anonymous Reviewer, thank you for being the first to review this story. I'll make sure to use your flame to keep my house toasty warm:). On another note, Fuck You! I have worked hard on this story and I plan to write more. I have been made a Favorite Author 11 times so I'm not about to let a bitch or asshole decide if my writing is good enough or not. I almost pissed myself laughing when you called my story homophobic. One of my bestfriends is gay and is adorable with his bf. hell, I'll admit iv dated and kissed a girl before. But it wasn't your review that insulted me, it was the fact that you didn't have the guts to use your Pen name. So next time you want to make me feel shitty, step it up, use bigger words, and don't hide behind the anonymous review option:)**

**Oh an I can't take full credit cuz my amazing boyfriend and friends helped get me started :)**

**TheSpazChik**

* * *

><p>First of all, my job sucked. Especially the hours. I have to spend all day in a cubicle surrounded by bitchy women younger and older than me along with a bunch of assholes that are pretty much the poster boys of the phrase "Growing older is mandatory, growing up is optional."<p>

Just to top it all off, of course fate has to drop a cold in my lap. I stopped by the drugstore on my way home and now I am close to my weekend long freedom.

I walked through my front door pushing the button on the throat numbing spray a couple of times and ended up spraying myself in the face. I flinched back, closing my eyes and wiped it off with my sleeve.I sprayed the stuff into my mouth and couldn't help but make a face at the taste. Whoever thought this flavour qualified as Cherry was wrong!

It numbed a good portion of my mouth and tasted like ass while doing so. I sat my coat and purse down to close the door and shivered as I moved my stuff to the living room. I was about to start a fire to warm the place up but I felt a breeze and looked over to see my side window wide open.

Furrowing my brow I walked over and closed it swearing that I had locked it earlier. I heard a shuffling noise above and listened quietly for the next minute. I could hear things being slung around and slammed against things causing loud bangs, almost making me cringe. I took off my shoes to avoid making anymore noise and went for the coffee table drawer and pulled out a .45 caliber.

I wasn't stupid, this is freaking New York. Before moving back, I made sure to take self defence and shooting lessons. I checked to make sure it was loaded and started creeping up the stairs to find my room door slightly ajar. The sound of crashing objects got louder as I got closer.

I raised the gun to eye level and hesitated. My heart thumped as I gently pushed the door all the way open and pointed it at the figure currently going through my closet. I kept my finger firm against the trigger as I walked towards him but kept my distance. From what I could see he was wearing something white over his head.

"I don't have anything valuable." I said and he stopped.

He turned around and I recognized him immediately as Rorschach. He was a Watchmen.

"Leave now!" I said.

"Matilda Summers." He said in a raspy voice, ignoring my command.

It was obvious he knew. And now it was obvious what he was looking for.

"you didn't have to trash my place. I haven't found it either." I said still holding up the gun,

...

Rorschach noticed the woman's face had barely made any sign of emotion. He could remember the same blue eyes about thirty years younger and full of life. But they were exposed to the truth the day her Mother was murdered.

...

"Look, I don't want anything to do with whatever else your here for so just leave. " I said walking around and putting things on the bed to separate and replace where they were.

"The Comedian is dead." he threw out there.

"I know. Please get to your point." I answers giving up on the pipe dream that he would leave sooner than later.

...

" The others have blown off the fact that someone is hunting us." He picked up a picture frame, observing the little boy and girl. The little girl had her arm around the boy and smiled. The little boy however was almost glaring and had looked sideways away from the camera. He placed it on bedside table.

She stood up again giving him a blank stare. It was hard to discover even the slightest bit of movement or twitch.

"And what you expect me to have some sort of epiphany right this second and believe I must help you? Why would I risk my life for a handful of superhero wannabes who are either now dead or dead to themselves?" She asked.

He then noticed the right side of her bottom lip. She'd always twitch the muscle out of habit when she was nervous or angry. It was good to see she hasn't completely gone cold.

"If your anything like Silhouette, you'll have potential." he stated.

"Potential." she repeated like it was a foreign word, going back to picking things up."Look at the facts. One." She stood up and held up her thumb," I wouldn't last a day out there. Two." She held up her index finger." That would do nothing but bring the cops down on me. Three." She held up her middle finger to go along with the other two." I would be way in over my head if I thought I could go out there and play superhero like Mommy." She put her hand on her head furrowing her brow a bit like she was dizzy." she was the hero, not me."

Throughout her little lecture she just gave he noticed her voice had no confidence or tone like she wanted and didn't want to believe that what she said was the truth.

...

"Like I said, if your anything like your mother. Your more than likely as capable as she was." He finally started walking out of the room." but if someone found The Comedian, and I found you, what makes you think that your any safer than the others. The offer still stands. When you make up your mind, I'll turn up. Until then, why not go to the funeral tomorrow?"

There was a bit out doubt showing in her eyes now that he could see as he walked out of the room. A bit of fear, she understood. Even if she didn't want to.

"what about the blue guy?" she asked causing him to stop in the hall." you said they blew you off. If he doesn't have any answers." she walked past him to go back down the stairs." then why try? Why try at all?"

He finally left knowing he at least sparked her interst. If he knew anything about Tilly, despite her expression resemblence to the "blue guy," was that she was alway the curious type. But now it was time wait.

...

That took a bit out of me. I never really talked to anyone a lot really so its hard for me to express emption socially. It wasn't a illness or an issue, or defect. just a result of my lifestyle. Rorschach was right, now that I realised that who ever killed Eddy Blake and knew he was The Comedian, had rose the idea that they could find me too. I had at least think of something fast.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright do please review weither you liked it or not. Idc just want to hear your thoughts. Thanks<strong>

TheSpazChik


End file.
